


Careless Whispers

by Cloudery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Fluff, I'm not sorry, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudery/pseuds/Cloudery
Summary: Alec Lightwood's first day at Bane Designs, a clothing company run by none other than Magnus Bane.Also known as the one where George Michael is seriously overplayed, and soulmates exist.Inspired by this tweethere.





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20GAYTEEN™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=20GAYTEEN%E2%84%A2).



> So... it's been a while. I'm sorry for being MIA but I hope you all enjoy this mess. :)

Alec was having an… interesting day. It was his first day at a new job at Bane Design, a huge clothing company based in New York. Alec wasn’t a fashion guy, he could barely tell navy from black, and didn’t get the whole “ripped jeans” idea, so he would seem like the last person to work for a company like this. He was working as an assistant for Victor Aldertree, the manager of advertising. 

On his way there, he stopped off at the coffee shop he had always loved, working there for a year to help get himself through college. He walked in to be immediately greeted with the song ‘Careless Whisper’. Someone had met their soulmate in this coffee shop, right now.  
No one knew why that song began to play as soon as you locked eyes with the person who was meant to become the love of your life, and if they did, they were keeping the reason very private. It hadn’t happened to Alec yet, but at the age of 24, he still had his whole life ahead of him. It happened to his sister, Izzy, at the age of 16, when a new girl, a transfer named Maia, walked into her homeroom. They had been together ever since. 

It happened again on the Subway. He was seated by one of the doors, and at the stop, before he had to get off, a young guy, about 19 and wearing an Elliott Smith t-shirt, one of Alec’s favourite artists, hopped on the train just as the doors were about to close. Alec silently praised both his t-shirt and the speed he must have run to get onto the train. He must have been late for something. As they closed, he rested back on to them, closing his eyes for a second and breathing heavily. Alec watched as he opened his eyes, and surveyed the train before locking eyes with the back of another guy’s head, sitting the opposite way from him with his headphones in, obviously trying to drown out the sounds around him.

The guy sitting down turned around, suddenly out of his own world, checking the platform to make sure this wasn't his stop. As he looked around, he looked towards the door to read the sign, the song began to play for the whole train to hear. At first, the guy looked back down to check his phone, perhaps silently hoping that it wasn’t him and instead the song randomly started playing through his headphones, before looking back up at the other boy, a grin replacing the look of embarrassment.

**************  
Alec stepped into the building of Bane Design, obviously windswept, and walked up to the reception, being told from the email he was sent the day before that his pass would be there, as well as his boss. His boss was obviously not here yet, but he figured that he could still get his employee pass whilst he waited.

“Hi, I’m starting to work here today? It’s Alec Lightwood, by the way.” He told the receptionist. The man working at the desk quickly looked down, grabbing the pass in front of him.

“Short for Alexander?” He asked before handing the pass over. Alec nodded. “There you go, then. I’ll just call Mr Aldertree down for you, he should have been here by now.” 

 

****  
“My desk is here, yours is over there,” Victor said, gesturing vaguely to the other side of the room. Alec would find his desk himself, then. “First of all, I need you to go and grab me the finished posters from the copy room, its 3 floors down. Grab me a coffee on your way back up, would you? Black, 2 sugars.” 

“Of course, sir,” Alec replied, before walking away.

Alec stopped at his desk, finding it by the window, to place his bag down on top of it. 

“Aldertree’s new assistant, huh? Good luck.” A voice said.

Alec turned to find the voice, it was coming from a man who looked way too happy for the time it was, his smile wide.

“What do you mean, ‘good luck’?” Alec replied.

“His last assistant lasted three weeks. He’s a huge dick.” The guy answered.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Alec said, sitting down on the top of his desk.

“Simon, by the way. I’m a graphic designer here.”

“Alec.” He replied. “I gotta go get these posters, it was really nice meeting you.” He finished as he got up, waving behind him as he walked towards the elevator.

****  
With the posters and the coffee in hand, alec jogged back towards Victor’s desk, placing them both down gently. Victor picked the coffee up and tasted it.

“This has too much sugar in it.” He said bluntly.

“I’m sorry? You said two sugars.”

“Well, I meant one. Next time get it right.”

“Aldertree! Leave him alone, it's his first day, and he’s your assistant, not your servant. Next time, get your own bloody coffee if you want to be that damn exact.” Alec heard a voice he recognised from online in various interviews booming down the corridor. It belonged to Magnus Bane, the CEO of Bane Design. Alec was in awe of him, having started a business like this from almost nothing, whilst breaking all the rules and not caring about what was socially acceptable, as well as looking so damn good, in Alec’s opinion, whilst doing so. The only way that Alec felt as if he could describe him was simply amazing. 

Alec turned around, not catching a glimpse of him at first. He looked up to spot him, and all of a sudden the sweet sound of a saxophone filled his ears.

Holy shit. Careless Whisper was playing.

Magnus Bane, someone he looked up to since he was a teenager and questioning his sexuality, was his soulmate. The person who he was meant to spend his life with. 

Alec was frozen. He could feel his face turning red. He didn’t know whether he should run out of the room, or run towards him. Everyone on the floor was looking at the both of them, and he could feel Victor slowing retreating back in his chair. Alec smiled a little. This showed him.

Before he knew it, he was greeted with Magnus within arm's length. 

“Hey. Alexander, I presume? I’m Magnus.” Magnus said, holding his hand out for Alec to shake. They definitely shook hands for what felt like too long, but neither of them cared.

“Yeah, I’m Alec.” He replied, his voice slightly shaky with the shock. The song was at the chorus now. “I-I know who you are.”

“Well, Alexander,” Magnus answered, blatantly ignoring the fact that Alec replied with a shortened name. He kind of liked it though, being called Alexander by him. It felt right. “How would you like to go for a drink with me sometime? Maybe you’ll end up dancing with me?” He finished, obviously making a joke about the lyrics.

“Yeah!” He replied, sounding slightly too overenthusiastic. “I mean, yes, of course, I would like to get a drink.” He said, correcting himself. 

“I’ll be looking forward to that moment,” Magnus said, as the song died out and the world seemed to unpause. Alec looked around to see stunned faces from most of the people on the floor, especially from the person who was just reprimanding him, and a smug grin coming from Simon, looking even more happy than earlier.

“So will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me lurking [here](https://www.twitter.com/bramsmaia) or [here](https://www.saltymaia.tumblr.com).


End file.
